Torture and Blood
by Ivy000
Summary: Blood. Danger. Torture. All this and more in the 100th Hunger Games, SYOC style. In an arena filled with danger, where Peacekeepers are in the games for the fist time ever, violence rules and torture is second in command. Will your tribute survive? SYOC CLOSED, but please read anyway!
1. Planet of Blood

**Hey everyone! I've decided to do one reaping at a time, so sit back and enjoy Venice Malimo's bloodthirsty reaping!**

I smile as I hurl another knife toward the dummy. I am going to win the Hunger Games. I know it. My hyperactive brother comes running toward me, the little freak.

"Venice! Mom says the reaping will start soon! Come on!"

I wave at him in annoyance as I pull my knife out of the dummy. I can't wait to volunteer so I can win and we can live in a big house where I don't have to see him as much.

I trudge inside and pull on a pink sleeveless gown, showing off my figure. I really don't like girly stuff but if it helps me win the games then it's worth it.

My brown hair tickles my shoulders as I twist the back into a loose braid, leaving the front to hang, setting off my chocolate colored eyes.

My mother calls me for the reaping and I jolt in excitement. The time has come, and I race out the door.

Minutes later I stand, waiting for the names to be called. The name is called and instantly I yell

"I volunteer!" as loudly as I can. Everyone turns to look but I ignore them as I race up the stage, smiling at the startled escort. I announce my name loudly, almost yelling

"Venice Malimo!"


	2. Orbiting Moon

**Okay, here's Venice's district partner, Derek! He's my character, so most likely he will be bloodbathed, except he's a career, so I don't know! Enjoy!**

My friends and I come closer to the group of prey. They cower in fear, the little babies.  
"Please, leave us alone!" They cry. The pathetic little losers. I can't wait to volunteer for the Games and get out of here. So, I settle for tormenting little kids. Hey, they need to grow up sometime, right?  
Eventually my group and I let the bruised and battered kids go.  
"If they ever get reaped, they're going to get crushed."  
Said Rob. That would be true, but even if they are reaped, they won't have to go to the Games. I'm volunteering. This year is supposed to have torture. Torture is fun.  
My friend Venice is volunteering too. We plan to be in the typical Career group, kill everyone one by one, and then I will win in a final showdown. Except she probably thinks she will win. Yeah right.  
We decide to head down to the square for the reaping. They haven't even finished calling the name before Venice shouts  
"I volunteer!" In that cocky voice of hers. Not to be outdone, I volunteer before they have read the name.  
The escort makes us shake hands, and then calls out:  
"Venice Malimo and Derek Zanka, out tributes of District 1!"


	3. Decoration of Death

_**Only a couple tributes left! By the way, anyone who PMs me or reviews another one of my stories gets a special sneak-peek at who dies in the bloodbath! **_

District 1

Venice Malimo

Derek Zanka

District 2

Lydia Greening

Gat Lawsen

District 3

Helix Voltage

Axel Wolfbane

District 4

Jate Dreandol

Harris Owen

District 5

Solar Finch

Lunar Finch

District 6

Echo Dallion

?

District 7

Phoenix Jupiter

Luke Noel

District 8

Tessa Colton

Stephen Stanley

District 9

Violet Potter

Jason Garcia

District 10

Paige-Mae Smith

?

District 11

Carmencita Hai

Abel Nox

District 12

Madeleine Phelsa

Toris Meldane

_**Alrighty then, here's the real chapter!**_

HG Parade

Lydia's POV

I smile, batting my eyelashes at my adoring mother. Finally: the Games await.

Ah, finally a chance to show my true colors. Killing people is too fun to resist.

I can't wait till the Games start.

And my mom's time is up. I flip my blonde hair over my shoulder, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Love you mommy," I say adoringly, waiting till she leaves. When she finally does, the Peacekeepers usher her out. I smile shyly at them as they show me to where my District partner, Gat Lawsen, waits impatiently. He's like me. I can see it. Charming and sweet at first, but ready to kill. Probably going to go insane.

I smile sweetly at my escort and she helps me on the train, smiling at my partner who shakes her hand politely.

"Gat Lawsen," he says to me, like I didn't know that already.

"Lydia Greening," I say, winking at him.

He gives me a strange look and helps me on the train. We won't have THAT far to go to the Capitol. I'll be able to find some allies there.

I quickly charm the escort and at least stop my District partner from outright despising me. He makes me nervous, I can tell he's the type to go insane. Definitely not ally material, but if I join the Careers...

I can't wait till the Games.

Gat Lawsen's POV

I look at the girl, Lydia, appraisingly. Small. Scrawny. Shouldn't have a problem killing her.

Watching the reapings on TV, I notice the tributes from District One. Strong and imposing. My allies, soon enough. District Four isn't bad. Jate seems weak, but Harris seems bloodthirsty. Jason Garcia from 9 looks tough. That girl Helix looks bloodthirsty. Phoenix Jupiter looks like a Katniss repeat. Loser.

I smile. I should have no trouble crushing these weaklings. Game on.

Helix's POV

I stare at the fire, wanting to reach out and stroke it. The way it dances, flickering in its strange and haunting moves. Beautiful.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the voice of my escort. I move mechanically, paying no attention to my partner. I'm here to win and kill. Well, mostly to kill. Everyone who gets in my way shall die. Everyone.

The escort gives us a cheery smile.

"Time to be prepared for the parade!" She says in her weird Capitol accent.

The prep team readies me as I slip on my outfit. A long gold dress with flickering lights arranged like lightning bolts and a gold crown with glitter gold eyeshadow and mascara. Why so much gold? I think. Oh well. Parade it is. Better get sponsers so I can kill.

Axel Wolfbane's POV

I'm nothing special. But in this suit, I am.

I'm dressed in a silver tuxedo, a white underjacket, and a sparkling silver crown. The subtle mascara(which I don't like) does offset my hazel eyes, and silver is a good contrast with my brown hair. Just one more fancy decoration before we die.

Better entertain myself by looking at the other tributes. Starting with One.

The girl wears a silk red dress that goes to her ankles, long puffy sleeves, and a thick gold choker. She's making the most of her debut and blowing kisses to the crowd. Her district partner is in a silk tuxedo with a red rose in his lapel. Not very impressive.

Two is crowned in sparkling jewels as usual. Four's girl has on a dark blue dress with white at the bottom in such a way that is reminiscent of waves breaking. The boy has a dark turqiose jacket and a deep blue shirt like the ocean with black pants. Very pretty.

District 5's outfit is just yellow clothes with yellow blinking lights on them. District 6's has blurs of color, with wheeled shoes. Horrible.

District 7's is pretty cool. The girl-Phoenix, I think it was?- has on brown leggings, deep brown near the bottom, but lightening to a soft tawny at the top. She has a knee high dress on, with a scoop neck and short sleeves. It is mint green with flower patterns weaved in. She has a crown of leaves in her hair. The boy is much the same way except with a tux.

Eight has just regular fancy clothes. Nothing special. Nine is dressed like wheat(?) and Ten like a chicken (who came up with that?!). Eleven is obviously flower themed, with crowns of pretty roses and a long flowing dress for the girl and a smart dress shirt and dress pants for the boy. Twelve has on all black and is shiny(coal, I assume.)

So that was the introduction. How many will die? 23. Who will live? Do I want to know?!


	4. Just One More Chapter

_**Are you excited? next chapter is the bloodbath! Except... I'm waiting for two reviews before I update. Come on? just 2? Anyone? Please?**_

_***silence***_

_**Anyway, let's hear it for Jate, Harris, Solar, and Lunar!**_

Jate Dreandol's POV

I look around, opening my blearily. Then, as if a shock has run through me, I jump to my feet. Interviews! Looking at the outfit I have, I smile. There are dark green and blue leggings, a medium blue knee skirt, a light blue scoop neck shirt with short puffy sleeves, and a fish necklace. Laid next to it is s gold sun hairclip.

I pull all this on and survey myself in the mirror. I look nice! I smile in happiness, then walk to the elvator with my partner. He kinda scares me.

Upon arrival at the interviews, we sit in rows. I can see each of their approaches. The girl from District One is sneaky and beautiful. The boy is a killing machine. The girl from Two is sweet and innocent, her district partner sly snd dangerous. Boy from 3 is smart and the girl is strong. Finally, it's my turn. I walk up.

Think dangerous. Think dangerous, I will myself as I step up. I smirk at the man, what's his name? Cesar? Something like that. I shake his hand and turn around to give a teasing wave at the audience. They go wild. Wow, I didn't think it would be this easy! They love me!

I sit down in the chair and face Cesar. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey there, Jate! So, how do you feel about the Games?" I flash my biggest smile at the audience.

"I can't wait! Finally, a chance to prove myself!" Cesar smiles at me.

"Only one can come out." I give him a sly grin.

"And that one will be me." I give the audience a smirk and a batting of the eyelashes as I skip to my seat.

Harris Owen's POV

Day one of training. I can't wait to crush those little punks. I'll torture and kill all of them and bathe in their blood.

I glare at my partner. She's first. They all will die. All of them. But her first.

Heading to the training center, I quickly show my skill, then join the other Careers. There are a lot this year. There's me, Jate, Helix, Jason, Venice, Derek, Lydia, and Gat. Plenty to crush the little kids like bugs. Like that weakling Abel. Dead in the bloodbath, that one.

Training over already? Gosh. Well, two more days until I can kill some tributes. Good.

Solar Finch's POV

The Hunger Games are going to be torture.

See, I have a twin. Both of us cannot survive. We love eachother to death.

See what I mean?

Us twins look alike, but we are polar opposites. I'm bouncy, outgoing, and strong. He's shy, reserved, and a genius.

Unfortunately, brains are not gonna help you in a fight to the death. Know what I mean?

"Solar! Come on!" yells Lunar. Time for training day 2. Almost everyone has allies. Lunar, me, and Axel have an alliance. The Careers are huge this year ( :( ) and Paige-Mae, Toris, and Madeleine have it together. Phoenix, Luke, Violet, and Carmencita are together, and I can't remember the rest.

At training, I use a quarter-staff. I'm quite good with it actually, and I figured out a bow-and-arrow pretty quick. Lunar is excellent with it. Maybe we do have a chance.

Juuuuuust maybe.

Lunar's POV

My sister and I wait with baited breath. This is it. Our training scores.

Scores:

District 1

Venice: 10

Derek: 9

District 2

Lydia: 7

Gat: 10

District 3

Helix: 11

Axel: 2

District 4

Jate: 7

Harris: 9

District 5

Solar: 6

Lunar: 4

District 6

Echo: 5

?: ?

District 7

Phoenix: 9

Luke: 8

District 8

Tessa: 2

Stephen: 1

District 9

Violet: 7

Jason: 10

District 10

Paige-Mae: 8

?: ?

District 11:

Carmencita: 9

Abel: 1/2

District 12

Madeleine: 5

Toris: 5

I look at Solar and she looks at me. She got a 6? That isn't bad. I frown. I got a measly 4. Ah well, I'll die in the Games anyway. I just hope my sis can survive longer than I can.


	5. Let the 100th Games Begin!

_**And here it is. Where the Games get nasty. Just to be clear, ? And ? Are tributes that were never submitted and I got tired of waiting. So, they die in the Bloodbath. Clear? clear. Let the 100th Games**_** begin.**

Phoenix Jupiter's POV

Death. Everywhere. I run with Luke away from the Cornicopia, inspecting the arena. It seems to be a huge prison or insane asylum. Stopping, I notice cells on either side of the huge hallway. The cells have corresponding keys hanging outside. I spy a map in one of them. Grabbing it, I study it while Luke waits impatiently behind me.

"Phoenix! We need to keep moving!" He says hurriedly. I stuff the map in a pocket, grab a backpack on the floor(it's empty though) and keep running. I hear cannons.

I look around impatiently. Where's Violet? And Carmencita? Our allies from 9 and 11? Did they die?

A girl runs by, sobbing. She's the one with the twin. Maybe the twin died.

Suddenly the Careers come barreling around the corner. They're dragging some prisoners. That girl, Paige-Mae, Echo, the boy Abel, and Violet. I gulp.

They surround us and leer.

"Well what have we here?" Says the girl Venice in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Some lost little tributes." Replies her partner, pulling out a dagger.

"Let's give them a home." Says Venice, laughing. She notices the cells.

"Oh, little cages for little pets!" She says. Luke flinches. I hold his hand, trying to communicate. We'll eacape, I think hard. We will.

Luke gives me a look. I nod, and we both try to run. The boy from One flicks his dagger at me and I wait for the pain when-

Luke's POV

Whumph! I throw myself in the path of the dagger to save Phoenix. I know she can win. She will. I have to save her. I can see her looking down at me and saying something, and as I slip away, I tell her

"Love you..."

Phoenix's POV

I stare down at Luke, hand brushing his face. He murmurs words that I can just make out.

"Love you..." He says as he slips away. I smile as a tear runs down my cheek.

"Love you too." I say as he dies.

Venice yanks me to my feet.

"Aw, isn't that touching. Come on, Juliet. Into the nice warm cell. We plan on putting on a show for our nice little viewers." She grins as she pushes me into a cell with the others, except for Echo.

"I'll make an example out of this one. Who wants to play with 6?" She says, holding Echo by the arm with a knife blade held to her throat. Helix steps forward. She takes the knife and thinks for a moment.

"You know, Echo, I never liked you. You were a weakling. An annoyance. Anyone can tell that you would do anything anyone tells you. So you're going to be my pet. It suits you. First I'll give you an ID tag."

Echo screams in pain as Helix throws her to the ground and yanks off her shoe, smashing her head on the cement floor. Helix holds the knife to the flat of her foot, pressing down carefully.

"Venice, will you please make sure they're watching? This is an example."

Venice smiles.

"Sure thing. Hey, how about we each have a pet? If they disobey, we can play with them!" I shudder. Venice sees.

"I'll take that one." She reaches through the bars and pulls my hair. I try to punch her but she's too fast.

"Oh, naughty."

Helix clears her throat. Venice turns to watch.

Helix presses the knife blade down, relishing Echo's desperate screams. She rocks and moans with pain as Helix painstakingly carves her name. She finishes and slaps Echo.

"How's that?" Helix grins evily. Venice laughs. I notice that the other Careers seem to be leaving those two alone. They must be the leaders.

District 8's tributes are dead.

Violet Potter's POV

I watch in raw terror as they mutilate that poor girl, Echo. I stare at that boy's body. Poor Luke. He died for his love, and they never had enough time to say the words they needed, except for the most important ones I guess.

Helix finally finishes with Echo. Poor girl. She is unconscious by now. Abel, the deaf boy, stands trembling next to me. He's only eight.

I sit down and take the boy into my lap, gently rocking him. The Careers are too busy laughing amongst themselves to notice. He cuddles against me, poor thing. He's disabled, so he seems like a little toddler almost.

Paige-Mae stands silently next to us, acting almost like a protector. She doesn't deserve this. None of us do.

The Careers start toward us when that girl, Jate, speaks up for us.

"Give them a break, guys. Come on." Harris rounds on her. I don't know what is going on in his head because he grabs her, hits her across the face, screams a bad word at her, takes her supplies and shoves her in here. She turns on us, surprised. I stand up and try to shield Abel. She holds her palms up.

"I'm unarmed!" She says. "Unlike them," she adds under her breath. Guess she's another prisoner now.

It must be night because the anthem plays. The first death is the boy from 5. Lunar. The tributes from Eight. Then Luke, the boy from 10, and finally Madeleine. ? too. Only 7.

Okay, dead tributes:

Boy From 5: Lunar Finch

He tried to protect Abel and Axel. Axel ran with Solar, not realizing that Venice had Abel. Lunar tried to save him and was killed.

Tributes From Eight: Tessa and Stephen

Ran for the Cornocopia and weren't fast enough to stop Derek from killing them.

Boy From 7: Luke Noel

Died saving his crush, Phoenix, from a knife.

Girl from 12: Madeleine

Commited suicide

Distrct 6 boy: ?

?

District 10 boy: ?

?


	6. Things Get Bloody

_**Hey guys! I already have the next two chapters written, I just keep forgetting to post them... :( But here it is, where people start dropping like flies! I already have who goes insane planned out, there is one completely loco person and one person who wants to die, but just wants to kill everyone else and bring them with her as revenge. Oops, I just said "her" didn't I... Ah well. You'll find out. Remember, anyone who PMs me can ask for hints and sneak peeks of the next chapter! And if you review my other stories, you get to read the next chapter first!**_

Escape

_**Jason Garcia's POV**_

I survey the sleeping tributes, all except Venice and I. I tell Venice that I'm exploring. She says okay and lets me go.

I walk off in the darkness, finding a staircase. Curious, I walk up.

At the top, I find a Peacekeeper. He's standing over the girl, Carmencita, lifting her up. She's struggling and beating her fists against him. I sneak up behind him and kill him easily. The girl looks up at me in gratitude. I look down at her, reach down, cut off her thumb, and walk away while she screams.

Paige-Mae Smith's POV

I look up silently, surveying the sleeping tributes. I look at Venice, the guard. My eyes widen. She's sleeping!

Silently, I walk to the edge of the cage. I reach as far as I can, and... YES! I can reach the key! Grabbing it, I slink back in and wake the others quietly. Opening the door, we walk out and away as quickly as we can, except Echo, who's dying. There's no hope for her. I just hope we can get away before the cannon goes off.

Walking quickly, I carry Abel while Violet keeps a lookout in behind and Jate stays in front. We walk quickly and find our way to a staircase. Walking up it, who do we find but a sleeping Carmencita! I discuss it with the others. Do we kill her or warn her? We decide on warning her. Phoenix takes Abel, wakes Carmencita, and they split. That leaves me, Jate, and Violet.

I have a quick discussion with Violet over the trustworthiness of Jate. She shrugs it off, saying that we'll be fine.

"I hope so," I reply darkly. I still don't trust someone who was once a Career.

Carmencita's POV

We hurry away from the others, my stump of a thumb still bleeding. I hate that Career. I'm going to kill him first chance I get.

Abel whines in his sleep. We find a place to rest and stroke his hair, soothing him. He'll probably die soon. It's inevitable.

Finding another staircase, we debate on taking it. Deciding against it, we find a cell and lock ourselves inside it. Noone seems to be up here, it looks fairly safe.

Abel's POV

I d-don't like these G-g-games. They a-are scar-r-ry.

These p-p-people are n-nice though. They w-w-will protect m-me.

It's at n-n-night. A P-p-peacekeeper is h-here. Why are th-th-they here? I-i-i'm scared.

They l-l-lift up m-me and C-c-carmencita. W-w-we are c-c-carried away...

Toris's POV

I'm sad, scared, and alone.

Madeleine died. It was basically suicide, because she threw herself in front of Helix to try and save Paige-Mae. Poor stupid Madeleine.

Nobody is here. I figured out what the Peacekeepers are doing here. They are trying to capture and torture tributes. I'm thinking of helping. With Madeleine gone, there's nothing to live for.

ABCDEFG, The Hunger Games are my enemy.

1234567, take deep breath count to eleven.

I don't feel very well. My brain feels like it isn't mine. There are voices...

Danger lurks around the bend,

Torture I and others will send.

Thought that you could get away,

Not until I have my say.

I will never make a mend,

Oh, you and the others shall pay.

Death breath, death breath...

Live. I no longer live. Vile. That's the taste in my mouth. Eliv? Olive? Pop! Evil?

Why, that would be me.

I think.


	7. Solar Power

_**Hey guys! New chapter! Okay, some people wanted a list of dead/remaining tributes...**_

_**Venice Malimo-Still alive**_

_**Derek Zanka- Killed by Venice**_

_**Lydia Greening- Still alive**_

_**Gat Lawsen- (lic) Killed by Solar**_

_**Helix Voltage- Alive**_

_**Axel Wolfbane- Alive**_

_**Jate Dreandol-Alive**_

_**Harris Owen- (lic) Killed by Solar**_

_**Solar Finch- Definitely alive**_

_**Lunar Finch- Killed earlier in BB**_

_**Echo Dallion- Killed by Helix**_

_**?- Bloodbath**_

_**Phoenix Jupiter- Alive**_

_**Luke Noel- Killed by Venice**_

_**Tessa- BB**_

_**Stephen-BB**_

_**Violet Potter- (lic) Beheaded by Helix**_

_**Jason Garcia- (lic) Killed by Solar**_

_**Paige-Mae Smith- Alive**_

_**?-BB**_

_**Carmencita- Alive**_

**_Abel- Alive (for now)_**

**_Madeleine Phelsa- Dead_**

**_Toris Meldane- Alive(yet insane)_**

_**Okay. A bunch of people die in this chapter, that's what (lic) means**_

_**Venice Malimo's POV**_

Those brats escaped?! I'll rip them apart when I find them! We need to kill them, especially Jate. That little traitor.

Helix and I need to start weeding out the weak Careers. I like that girl Lydia. She's sly and sneaky.

The boys this year seem stupid. But seductable. To make myself better, I should seduce them. That way, they won't suspect me when I kill them.

Walking over to Derek, I whisper in his ear.

"How's it going?" He turns to me. I blink endearingly. He smiles.

"We need to kill those pets." I nod.

"Of course. Why don't you lead?"

His chest visibly swells. They're so easy. Like putty in my hands.

We set out to find something, a staircase , we find one leading up. I look at the ground. Footprints are clearly visible in the dust.

I look to the others.

"Bingo."

Derek Zanka's POV

I look at Venice. She's beautiful. Long wavy beautiful dark brown hair, seductive light brown eyes, her curvy body...

I'll kill her in her sleep. But first, our little pets. I can put on a GREAT show for the viewers. All I need is one.

I'm thinking that girl, Violet. She's fiesty, might be a problem if we don't kill her.

That girl Echo is dead. Helix is bloodthirsty, sure, but she needs to stop going overboard. We need to torture. Isn't that what the Games this year are all about?

Venice finds footprints in the dust. We start up, following the footprints to where a bloody mess is. Jason seens happy for some weird reason.

Finally, the footprints split. Venice, me, Lydia, and Gat take one route and Helix, Jason, and Harris take the other.

We keep walking until suddenly Venice stops. She turns around and studies us. She pulls out a knife.

"Lydia, get into the cell." Lydia does what she is told, albeit very warily.

Venice thinks for a second, then speaks.

"Derek, come here."

I walk over and she stabs me in the heart. My last glimpse is of Gat raising a sword over my neck before everything goes dark.

*boom*

Lydia's POV

I look at Venice. Maybe she's more unstable then I thought.

Anyway, she does make a good protector. And Derek was useless anyway. If she gets to be too much of a problem, I can kill her later. For now, I want my share of the blood.

We continue, leaving Derek where he is, following the footprints. Eventually, they lead us to a cell. Phoenix is there, sleeping. I grin.

Venice signals for us to be quiet. She takes out her knife and pries the lock. It clicks open.

Taking out our supplies, she retrieves a length of rope. Silently, she steps inside the cell.

Unwinding the rope, she takes a good length and gently slips it under her neck. Very carefully, she ties it but leaves the knot untied.

Cutting off some rope, she cautiously binds Phoenix's hands. Then takes the knot around her head and pulls as hard as she can.

Phoenix screams as she bolts awake, panting heavily. Venice smiles.

"Sad to see us, sweetie?" She coos.

Phoenix looks up with wild eyes.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, sweetie, when we got here you were all alone. Isn't that a shame? Now there's noone to see you cry, noone to here you scream..." Venice ran a hand down Phoenix's face, then pulled sharply on the rope. Phoenix fell to her knees.

"You are an animal, honey. So, you have a leash so you don't run away." Venice drags Phoenix behind her.

"Can I play with our pet?" I ask eagerly. Venice looks behind her, amused.

"Maybe later. It's my turn first." And with that, we set off.

Helix Voltage's POV

We set off in search of prisoners, following the footprints. Walking hurriedly, we come across a small camp. We find an alliance within.

Paige-Mae, Violet, and that traitor Jate lie within. I smile. Jate is MINE.

Entering the cell, I stab Violet. She dies in seconds and I cut off her head, splashing the blood on her teammates. They wake and are horrified to see Violet's body, themselves covered in blood.

I grab Paige-Mae and twist her arms behind her back, ignoring her screams. I kick Jate in the stomach and she moans, clutching her side. I think I broke her rib.

Waving to the others, I set off.

"I'm going to play with this one!" I yell over my shoulder. Paige-Mae shivers but tries to stay strong.

I think for a second. Do I want to kill this weakling now? No. Better to put on a show. But I need to make sure she can't escape.

An idea crosses my mind and I grin. How hard is it to walk without toes? And will this weakling still get sponsers when she looks like a monster?

I take my knife and in one swift motion, cut all of this girl's hair off. Her remaining locks are short and choppy. This done, I search her for supplies.

There aren't any.

I'm getting kind of bored, so I decide to put on a show. I have a lighter in my supplies. Taking it out, I light it and hold it next to Paige-Mae's head. Her remaining hair sets on fire, and she screams as it quickly burns down to her skin like a candle. The flames lick at her scalp, sending the smell of burnt flesh. I laugh and dump some water on her head. I'm not done with this twerp yet.

Axel's POV

I am hiding out with Solar, who's devastated by the loss of Lunar. I'm rather worried that she'll go insane bedore the Games are over. She does have a rather scary revenge plan.

Night falls, at least I think it does. It could be morning and I'd never know.

Solar grins and motions me forward. We're going to try and take out the Careers, then wait it out for everyone else to fight it out until it's us and someone else. I'll probably die long before that though.

We creep through the asylum until we find the Career's camp. One of the psychotic boys killed Lunar. Solar silently murders all three of them. Three prisoners, Phoenix, Jate, and Paige-Mae, gesture fiercly, trying to get us to free them. Solar shakes her head, flings a knife at them, and runs off. I feel bad for them, but only one can live.

As we return to our hideout, cannons go off. Three. Guess Solar's knife missed the prisoners.

Jate Dreandol's POV

Still stuck in here with the prisoners. I bet Lydia'll want to kill me, because I'm small fry. The boys are dead. Only three Careers left. 13 tributes dead already. 11 left to fight.

The girls are waking up. Funny, they don't seem to upset by the deaths of their "friends". I guess this was for their profit only, not out of friendship or anything.

There are three prisoners. Me, Paige-Mae, and that girl. Pheonix? Phoenix? Yeah, Phoenix.

Lydia's claimed me, Helix is torturing Paige-Mae, and Venice has a revenge thing going with Phoenix. Wonderful.

We're awoken by the cell door slamming open. Lydia stands there, Venice behind her. They grab Phoenix and me and then close the door.

Lydia stands next to me with the knife, watching Venice for a moment. She's forcing Phoenix to clean their camp and order their supplies, basically being a slave.

Lydia turns to me.

"Help clean." I don't move. I don't have to take orders from this little girl.

Lydia grins evily, then pulls out a whip. She throws me on the ground, my face grinding into the dirty floor. She starts whipping, lashing into my sore back. The pain fades after each stroke and then rebounds even more intensely when she strikes again. Over and over, until the pain becomes too much, and I black out.


	8. The Final Five

**_Okay guys! Only one more chapter and an epilogue after this. I already have the winner planned out. Solar is so selfless in this story. She's almost insane, but not exactly... She's just sad and lonely. Venice is just evil, and Axel gives us a normal insight on things. Phoenix stays fiery in spite of all she's lost, and Toris is out of his mind. Hint: those are the final five._**

**_Solar Finch's POV_**

They all have to die. I will avenge my brother's death, but I won't come out of this arena. Whoever is last standing, I will make sure they kill me. I want to die, but I'm taking others down with me.

That boy Axel is smart. He deserves to live. I'm going to protect him. He'll make a good victor.

My life will end soon. Just after 10 people die. Including me.

Phoenix Jupiter's POV

Scrubbing things like a slave isn't too nice, but at least it isn't torture. I need to find Carmencita and Abel. Where were they when I woke up? Did they run away without me?

I shrug. Who knows. At least I'm not tied up. All I know is that I need to make a break for it. I can't save Jate and Paige-Mae though. Jate looks close to death anyway.

I glance at Jate again. Is she dead? Helix must think the same thing, because she goes over and checks for a heartbeat. Nothing, mouths Helix, too angry to speak. She goes over to Lydia and screams at her. Lydia tries to get a word in, but is slapped when she tries to speak. She's really mad now.

I sigh. Career drama. Although...

The Careers are busy fighting. I glance at Paige-Mae, and she nods. We sneak away while they are fighting. They don't even notice!

Paige-Mae's POV

That was easy! We run down some stairs, and then hear screams. Screams? The Careers are above us, and everyone else is upstairs! Well, are they?...

We follow the sounds and find a huge torture chamber! It's run by Peacekeepers, and Abel and Carmencita are being tortured. Abel lies in a heap on the ground, close to death, while Carmencita fights valiantly.

Abel chokes, coughing heavily. The Peacekeepers throw Carmencita to the ground, kick Abel, and walk away into a small room. We spring into action, I pick up Abel and Phoenix helps Carmencita up. For a second, I see a flicker in the shadows... And then it's gone. Strange.

Carmencita Hai's POV

Oh, I'm so glad to see those two. Poor Abel. He's close to death.

We quickly run away, well, as quickly as we can considering the circumstances.

Abel Nox's POV

I-i-i can f-feel m-mys-self slipping. I h-h-have enough strength to s-speak...

"Thank you" are m-my last w-w-words...

Toris's POV

The Hunger Games always remain

A memory of terror and pain

Nothing at all will anyone gain

I stalk my prey, following her carefully. She saw me for a second

Creeping on deadly

Silent feet

The hunter sets out

To start the heat

She will die. Die. Die. Die...

I hear a scream

What does it mean?

That I'll hear a cannon

*boom*

I find a camp

Knife in hand

Noone understands

Madness? Anger ? Rage? Death.

*boom*

Venice Malimo's POV

I wake up during the night to see Lydia standing over Helix with a knife. She glances at me, smirking, and stabs Helix in the heart. That girl can hold a grudge.

I give her a dirty look and stand up.

*boom*

Helix is dead. Ah well, one less for me to kill. Although, she was a good ally. She will be revenged.

*boom*

Bye-bye, Lydia...


	9. Final Chapter! squeal

_**Is anyone else as TOTALLY CRAZED about the final chapter as I am?! one tribute will survive! Remaining so far:**_

_**Venice Malimo, from District One**_

_**Axel Wolfsbane, from District Three**_

_**Solar Finch, from District Five**_

_**Phoenix Jupiter, from District Seven**_

_**Toris Meldane, from District Twelve**_

_**Okay. Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of Torture and Blood!**_

Phoenix's POV

I stand up, shaking off the cobwebs of sleep. I stretch wearily, then throw my backpack over my shoulders and start moving. Five people left in these Games. Only 5.

A clicking noise alerts me, and I look around warily for the source.

A huge spider bears down on me. It has a glossy black body and huge glowing red eyes, with fangs dripping with blood.

I scream and run, heading for the torture chamber. I see the remaining tributes along side me. Solar is shielding the boy Axel, Venice is throwing knives as she goes, and-

Whumpf! Toris is killed by Venice's knife. The cannon booms as I climb a tall structure. Axel and Solar are too, while Venice fights the beast. It spits a green substance at her, some sort of acid. I close my eyes as she is literally LIQUEFIED. Some drops fall near us and I avoid them.

Axel isn't so lucky. A drop lands on his temple. He has enough time to say goodbye to Solar before his head dissolves. I choke. Eww. Poor Axel.

I look at Solar. Only me and her. The only tributes left in the Hunger Games. But I can't kill anyone.

I turn to her.

"Kill me."

Solar Finch's POV

I look at Phoenix. Is it worth it? There's nothing left to live for. Lunar is dead. Axel is dead. I want to die. Why would I ever live?

"I don't want to be a part of these Games. I'm not a pawn. Never will be." And with that, I jump off the structure.

Phoenix Jupiter's POV

I watch in horror as Solar launches off the tall building. Time seems to pass in slow motion as she arches straight into the jet of acid the spider spews. Just like that, she's gone.

I sit motionless. I can't process this. No. This can't happen.

23 dead. I'm the only one left alive. I've been beaten and tortured. I've seen my best friend and crush die inches away from me. He's gone. Never to return.

I practically sob as the hovercraft appears. This nightmare is avoided.

But ended? I'm not so sure.

_**it was so hard choosing between Solar and Phoenix. I think there might be an epilogue in the mix. There's only one winner, but that doesn't mean she's the only one that survived... If I get two reviews saying that they want an epilogue, I'll post one. But for now, I need to wrap up my first ever FINISHED Fanfiction! This was a HUGE effort for me, as I usually do NOT stick with things. I was originally going to have Phoenix die in the Bloodbath, and she ended up the victor. 0_o Until next time, Ivy Mae, closing off for the first time!**_


End file.
